Starry Sky - The One Who Love You Is Waiting
by NakariAmane
Summary: Sai yang bertemu dengan Sakura di depan SMA-nya, langsung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada Sakura. Bagaimana perjuangan Sai untuk bisa mendapatkan hati Sakura? Mind to R&R? Genre: Drama/Romance/Slice of Life *cover not mine/ New Chapters updated!
1. First Cherry

_Yosh! Apa kabar semua XDD_

_Saya mulai publish cerita lagi nih setelah sekian lama. Sebenarnya ini sudah lamaaa banget bikinnya, cuman baru di-publish dan diganti (lagi?) dengan karakter Naruto seperti fanfic saya sebelumnya. Hehehehe...  
_

_Jujur cerita ini saya tulis pas zaman saya masih ababil *sekarang sedikit labil *plaaaak. Maap ya kalau ceritanya terlalu mainstream ato kayak sinetron. Dan cerita ini bahkan saya belum putuskan akan mengakhirnya bagaimanaaaa Aaaaakh... Mungkin seiring saya publish disini, saya bisa mendapatkan ide bagaimana akhirnya. Huhuhuhuhu... Yaudah deh, kebanyakan basa basi, langsung baca aja yaaa... _

_Mind to Read & Review? Don't like it? Don't read.  
Review dari minna-san sangat berguna buat saya XDD  
Arigatou Gozaimasu XDD_

_Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto_

_Warning: OOC, typo-error, EYTD (Ejaan Yang Tidak Disempurnakan)*plaaak_

_Pairing: Sai x Sakura (saya suka SaixSakura, always SaixSakura hahahaha ^0^), slight Deidara x Ino_

_Genre: Drama/Romance/Slice of Life_

_Summary: Sai yang bertemu dengan Sakura di pohon dekat SMA-nya, langsung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada Sakura. Bagaimana perjuangan Sai untuk bisa mendapatkan hati Sakura? Mind to R&R?_

* * *

_星空～あなた の 愛する 人 は 待ってる_

_Hoshizora~Anata no Aisuru Hito wa Matteru_

_Starry Sky~The One Who Love You Is Waiting_

_By Naka-chan_

* * *

_First __Cherry_ –Sakura Point of View–  
_"Pure" __Sakura_

* * *

Angin musim semi berhembus, mengalir melalui jendela kamarku. Membelai rambut merah jambuku dengan lembut. Kusisir rambutku helai demi helai dengan sisir berwarna pink bergambar buah Cherry. Kulihat, bagian diriku yang satunya dari sebuah kaca pemantul bayangan. Seorang gadis berambut merah jambu lurus sebahu, memakai blazer SMA yang terlihat baru. Aku siap menghadapi hari ini, ucapku dalam hati sambil membulatkan kedua tanganku.

Satu demi satu anak tangga kuturuni, menuju ke ruang makan. Kulihat dari jendela, kelopak bunga Sakura berguguran di depan halaman rumah. Bunga Sakura mewarnai sepanjang jalan menuju rumahku. Musim semi pada bulan keempat, bulan April, awal tahun ajaran baru dan pagi yang baru bagiku.

Pagi yang cerah dan indah, awal dari segala kegiatan dan kesibukan seluruh makhluk di muka bumi ini. Namun, entah mengapa suasana pagi keluargaku tetap seperti biasa, dengan aktivitas kami yang seperti biasa, selalu bertengkar di ruang makan.

"Pagi Tsubaki dan Sakura jelek. Hoaaaaaeeeem." sapa kakakku sambil menaruh tangan kiri di mulutnya. Ia masih mengantuk. Dasar kakak! Pagi-pagi sudah menghancurkan _mood_ku yang hendak bersiap memasuki SMA ini, kesalku sambil menarik taplak meja di depanku.

"Pagi juga kakakku yang malas, pagi-pagi udah ngantuk. WEEEK!" ejekku sambil menjulurkan lidah.

"Huh, selalu saja begitu. Dasar JELEEEEK!" balasnya.

"Sudah-sudah. Semester baru tetep aja kayak gini. Habiskan sarapan kalian. Ya?" tegur mama sambil tersenyum, padahal dalam hatinya, pasti ia marah besar.

"Aaaaa.. Iya, Ma." kataku yang melihat senyum palsu mama itu.

"Liat aja nanti kak, aku akan bisa masuk ke SMA terkenal tempat kakak belajar sekarang." ucap Tsubaki yang tiba-tiba bicara dengan lantangnya.

"Hoooo? Bukannya kamu mau ke SMA Hikaruzawa? Hayooo ya, apa yang bikin kamu mau ke Saint Catharina?" sanggahku.

"Hmmmm.. Itu.. Soalnya, aku juga mau pake seragam SMA yang lucu kayak punya kakak itu."

"Hooooooo..." sambungku sambil terus melanjutkan sarapanku. Aneh, si tomboy itu tertarik dengan sesuatu yang lucu dan _girly_ pikirku dalam hati.

Namaku Sakura, Haruno Sakura sekarang aku kelas 1 SMA. Yang tadi itu Tsubaki, adikku yang _tomboy_ dan nakal, tapi aku sangat menyayanginya dan yang satu lagi Kak Sasori, nyebelin banget, suka mengejekku. Seragam SMAku memang lucu seperti yang Tsubaki bilang. Dengan blazer almamater berwarna pink dan dasi pita putih, dilengkapi dengan rok bercorak kotak-kotak berwarna merah tua. Untuk cowok juga sama, celana panjang kotak-kotak berwarna merah, tapi blazernya berwarna biru muda, dengan dasi merah.

Hmmmph kehidupanku di SMA baru saja dimulai.

"Pagi Sakura!" sapa Ino.

"Pagi Ino, Hinata. Gimana liburan kalian? Pasti asyik yaaa?"

"Pagi juga, Sakura."

"Iya Sakura, seeeeneeeeeng banget. Tiap hari aku jalan saaaamaaa dia teeerus. Hehehehehehe..."

"Iya, iya, aku taaahuuu Kalau kamu gak usah ditanya deh Ino. Jaaaaalaaaan terus sama Deidara-_senpai_. Hinata, bagaimana?"

"Aku membaca buku-buku pelajaran tahun ini." jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum dengan kepolosannya.

"Aaaaaa, bukunya malah baru kusentuh tadi pagi." jawabku bingung. Memang Hinata kutu buku, kutu buku pelajaran.

"Kalau kamu Sakura, pasti tiap hari bikin kue gagal terus. Betul kan? Hihihihi..." jawab Ino nakal.

"Enak aja kue gagal. Aku udah bisa bikin _Castella_ tau. Meskipun dengan menghabiskan lima puluh tujuh butir telur."

"Iya iya Calon patisserie terkenal "Sakura". Terkenal gagalnya Hahahaha..." tawanya sambil berlari.

"Eh, awas ya kamu. DASAAAR!" kesalku sambil mengejar Ino.

"Kalian berdua, selalu aja begini. Aduh…. Aduh..." keluh Hinata sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Ino, sahabatku sejak SD. Aku jadi kembali teringat saat aku pertama kali bertemu Ino. Waktu itu, saat kami masih SD, entah mengapa tapi menurutku karena kesalahanku, aku salah membawa pulang tas seseorang, dan setelah kulihat namanya, Yamanaka Ino. Ternyata itu tas milik Ino. Aku dimarahi oleh kedua orang tuaku dan disuruh mengembalikan tas itu ke rumah Ino. Saat di rumah Ino itulah kami pertama kali berkenalan dan bersahabat hingga sekarang. Aku masih ingat wajah Ino waktu itu yang menangis karena tasnya tertukar olehku. Aku memang orang yang ceroboh.

Sedangkan Hinata adalah tetangga Ino. Hyuuga Hinata namanya. Ino mengenalkanku padanya waktu aku main-main ke rumah Ino. Waktu itu kami masih kelas empat SD. Dan ternyata kami bertiga berkumpul di SMP dan SMA yang sama juga. Hinata adalah anak yang pandai, tapi untuk beberapa hal, ia bisa terlihat "bodoh" atau menurutku ia berpikir terlalu positif, super positif, sehingga gampang dibodohi orang lain. Hehehehe…. Begitulah Hinata.

Kami bertiga selalu akrab meskipun pernah juga kami mengalami kendala karena suatu hal. Tetapi kami terus bersahabat hingga sekarang ini, meskipun kadang-kadang, ya Ino melupakan kami juga karena pacar barunya itu, Deidara-_senpai_. Pacar baru? Hmm, kalau tidak salah dia sudah gonta-ganti pacar sebanyak duabelas kali. Aku juga nggak ngerti deh, dia bilang cowoknya yang itu keras kepala, yang satu lagi kasar, yang lainnya selingkuh-lah. Ya, tak tahu lagi. Banyak sekali alasan yang ia bilang setelah putus dengan cowok. Kuharap Deidara-_senpai_ adalah cowok terakhir baginya. Semoga...

_Ting….Tong….Ting…..Tong…._

Jam pelajaran pertama pun dimulai setelah upacara pembukaan. Arrgh! Betapa membosankannya hari pertama ini. Padahal di sekolah lain, hari pertama hanya diisi oleh upacara pembukaan, namun sekolah ini sudah memulai tahun ajaran baru mereka. Yah, maklumlah, sekolah ini terkenal ketat dengan kedisiplinan pembelajarannya dan murid-muridnya yang pandai sehingga selalu jadi yang terbaik dan diterima di berbagai universitas terkenal di Jepang. Selain itu, Saint Catharina juga terkenal dengan tim basket mereka yang selalu maju ke tingkat nasional. Siswa-siswi di sini berasal dari seluruh pelosok Jepang. Ibaratnya seperti miniatur kecil Jepang. Tapi yang anehnya lagi adalah, siswa-siswi di sini semuanya modis. Ada beberapa siswa yang mengecat rambut dan kuku mereka. Rupanya, peraturan di sekolah mengenai penampilan murid tidak terlalu dibatasi.

Memilih masuk ke SMA ini pun karena Ino yang memaksaku, ia ingin dekat dengan Deidara-_senpai_, dan berhasil masuk ke SMA ini pun karena aku mendapat nilai yang cukup baik saat ujian siswa baru kemarin. Namun, lebih membuatku bingung adalah, mengapa kak Sasori yang "bodoh" itu bisa lolos masuk SMA ini. Tak tahulah, tapi kuharap aku bisa betah di SMA ini di kelas 1-2. Ino sahabatku berada di kelas 1-7, Hinata berada di kelas 1-S, kelas 1 _SPECIAL_ khusus anak-anak yang pandai. Aku jadi gak ada teman ngobrol deh buat jam pertama ini.

"Haaalooo! Ngelamun aja?" tegur seseorang yang tiba-tiba menepuk pundakku.

"Eeeehh!" Aku kaget.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruko dari SMP Hanazono. Kalau kamu?"

"Aku Haruno Sakura, dari SMP Kitayuki. Salam kenal Uzumaki_-san_."

"Jangan panggil Uzumaki, panggil aja Naruko. OK.?"

"Hmm, OK... Naruko-_chan_ dari Tokyo juga?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum.

"Hmm? Bukan, aku dari Osaka. Tapi aku bukan asli orang Jepang." jawab Naruko.

"Kamu blasteran, Naruko-_chan_?"

"Ibuku asli Jepang, tapi ayahku orang Amerika. Makanya warna rambutku blonde begini. Sejak lahir aku sudah di Jepang, jadi aku memutuskan untuk melanjutkan sekolahku d Jepang saja."

"Hee? Jepang-Amerika, ya."

"Iya. Emm…., guru ini membosankan, yah? Siapa tadi namanya? Hatake-_sensei_?"

"Iya... Iya... Apalagi ini pelajaran yang paling kubenci Fisika."

"Hahahahaha…. Sama dong, Sakura_-chan_."

Sepertinya baru saja aku mendapat teman baru di sini. Uzumaki Naruko, ia anak yang duduk di sebelahku. Rambutnya berwarna kuning blonde sepinggang. Sepertinya ia adalah tipe anak yang sedikit tomboy, melihat dari cara duduknya yang seperti cowok.

Aku ini tipe cewek yang sulit untuk mendapatkan teman. Mendapat teman saja sulit, apalagi punya cowok. Aku jarang berbicara dengan cowok. Mungkin, karena kebiasaan burukku suka ngomong kasar sama cowok jadi mereka takut berbicara denganku. Ini semua gara-gara Kak Sasori, yang selalu mengejekku sehingga hampir setiap berbicara dengan cowok, cara berbicaraku jadi kasar.

Hmmmf... Gak seperti Ino yang suka gonta ganti cowok, aku belum pernah jatuh cinta hingga sekarang. Jatuh cinta saja belum pernah apalagi pacaran, meskipun aku ingin sekali punya cowok yang bisa melindungiku. Berbicara dengan cowok saja jarang kecuali dengan kakakku yang nyebelin itu, Sasori. Tapi aku benar-benar ingin memiliki seseorang yang menyukaiku.

Benar-benar membosankan hari pertama ini. Ditambah Ino yang menghilang entah kemana dari istirahat pertama hingga waktu pulang sekarang tanpa memberitahuku terlebih dahulu. Pasti ia lengket terus sama Deidara-_senpai_ kayak lebah sama bunga. Sedangkan Hinata bilang dia tadi ada tugas kelompok bersama temannya hari ini. Baru masuk aja, udah ada tugas. Akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk pulang sendiri ke rumah dengan naik kereta. Sebenarnya rumahku dekat dengan SMA ini, namun jika hari Senin dan Jumat, jalan yang biasaku lewati itu ditutup pada pukul 03.00 PM, sehingga aku harus mutar lewat jalan lain dengan menggunakan kereta.

Sesampainya di rumah, aku makan siang. Omelet _special_ buatan mbak Konan selalu menungguku. Hmmm... Nyaaamm...

Dan karena kekenyangan, aku ke kamar dan tertidur saking lelahnya. Hingga sore dan aku terbangun karena handphoneku berdering.

_PIKA__...__PIKA__...__CHUUUUU__! __YOU HAVE A NEW MAIL__!_

"Ah, paling dari Ino. Pasti mau minta maaf udah pulang duluan gak bilang-bilang tadi." pikirku sambil menekan-nekan tombol di handphone.

_From: invicible_reborn .jp  
Message: Hai__! __Haruno Sakura kan? Adiknya Haruno Sasori 2-3 SMA Saint Catharina?_

"Heeee? Siapa nih? Gak kenal lagi alamat e-mailnya Temannya kakak? Waduh, dibalas apa gak ya ini?"

_To: invicible_reborn .jp  
Message: Iya. Betul.__ K__amu siapa ya? __Siswa__ S__aint__ Catharina juga?_

_From: invicible_reborn .jp  
Message: Ooo__... __Iya lupa. Namaku __Shimura Sai__. __Siswa__ kelas 2. Salam kenal yah ^^_

"Haaaa? Cowok!" seruku. Shimura?

_To: invicible_reborn .jp  
Message: : Hmm. Iya Salam kenal juga ya ^^__. __Kamu tahu alamat e__-__mailku dari siapa?__ Dari kakak?_

_From: invicible_reborn .jp  
Message: __Bukan! __Aku lupa tadi siapa nama anaknya__. __Ah__ahahahaha__..._

"Ya ampun, ini orang. Ya sudah deh, kalau gak mau kasih tahu. Pasti dia tahu dari kakak!" gerutuku. Karena kesal tak kubalas lagi e-mailnya.

_TOK__... __TOK__..._

"Non, disuruh nyonya turun untuk makan malam." kata mbak Konan.

"Ok mbak, aku segera turun." Kutinggalkan handphoneku di kamar.

Kemudian, di ruang makan saat makan malam.

"Kak Sasori kenal anak kelas dua yang namanya Shimura Sai gak?"

"Apa, Sakura? Sapa namanya?"

"Shimura Sai."

"Haaaa? Dari planet mana tuh orang? Gak pernah dengar namanya di kelas dua tuh? Emangnya kenapa? Naksir ya? Baru masuk kelas aja udah liat-liat ke sana kemari ya! Hahahahahaha!"

"Hiii! Kenal aja gak. Weeeeek!" Sepertinya percuma aku tanya pada orang aneh ini, bisa aja dia bohong sama aku. gumamku. Setelah selesai makan, aku kembali ke kamarku. Dan kulihat handphoneku menyala.

_You have 5 new mail(s)_

"Waaaa, ni orang banyak banget kirim e-mail." gerutuku.

_From: invicible_reborn .jp  
Message: Lh__o__? Kok gak dibales? Marah ya?_

_From: invicible_reborn .jp  
Message: Wah. Marah beneran ya? Sorry deh_

_From: invicible_reborn .jp  
Message: Sorry deh__, __sorry ya?_

_From: invicible_reborn .jp  
Message: Kok gak dibales juga? Masih marah ya?_

_From: invicible_reborn .jp  
Message: Jangan marah ya _

"Ya, jelaslah aku marah! Ditanya malah jawab _aku __lupa siapa nama anaknya_." kesalku sambil membalas e-mailnya. Baru pertama kali aku merasa sekesal ini sama orang lebih dari aku kesal sama kakakku.

_To: invicible_reborn .jp  
Message:__Gak__,__Aku gak marah kok__. __Udah dulu ya.__Banyak tugas nih._

_From: invicible_reborn .jp  
Message: Ok deh__... __ Aku gak ganggu lagi._

"Hmmm, ini pasti orang iseng. Kak Sasori yang suka SKSD itu aja gak kenal sama ini orang." Hari pertama masuk udah banyak PR Kulanjutkan mengerjakan tugas dan PR ku hingga larut malam.

_PIKA__...__PIKA__...__CHUUUUU__! __YOU HAVE A NEW MAIL__!_

"Waduch! Jangan sampe orang iseng itu lagi deh."

_From: invicible_reborn .jp  
Message:__ Hei! __ Udah tidur belum?_

"Ahhh. aku langsung _to de point_ aja deh"

_To: invicible_reborn .jp  
Message: Hmm, sebenarnya kamu ini siapa dan mau apa ya? Tadi aku tanya kakak__,__ dia bilang gak ada yang namanya __Shimura Sai__ di kelas __dua._

_From: invicible_reborn .jp  
Message: Sorry deh__,__ kalau kamu pikir aku ini ganggu atau cuma iseng aja. Tapi aku kenal kakakmu, mungkin dia __aja yang __gak kenal sama aku._

_To: invicible_reborn .jp  
Message: Terus kamu maunya apa? Udah malam nih__..._

_From: invicible_reborn .jp  
Message: Gak pa__-__pa kok__. __Aku cuma mau kenal kamu lebih dekat aja. Ya udah deh.__Selamat tidur._

Malam itu aku gak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak seperti biasa. Aku terus terpikir oleh si Shimura Sai ini.  
"Mau kenal aku lebih dekat? PDKT nih maksudnya?"

Kurasakan suhu wajahku mulai naik karena memikirkannya.  
"Apaan sih? Kenal aja gak sama orang ini."

* * *

~つづく~

* * *

_Wuuuuaaaa, gimana POV Sakura yang ini? Chapter berikutnya POV dari Sai._  
_Saya akan usahakan update secepatnya, sehabis saya selesai UAS dulu hiks T_T  
__Hehehehe... Cherry itu artinya POV milik Sakura Hehehehe...  
Beberapa chara memang hasil tambahan saya sendiri, bukan dari Naruto hehehe.  
Konan dijadikan pembantu, Naruto di genber-bend *digebuk fans.  
__Judulnya bahasa Jepang karena pas bikin ceritanya, judulnya begitu*ditabok.  
Kemungkinan judulnya juga bisa berubaah karena endingnya belum saya tentukan. Ditunggu reviewnya yaaa..._

_Makasih yang udah baca XDD_


	2. First Sugar

_Yap! Akhirnya saya publish lanjutannya Starry Sky._

_Maaf ya kalau lama. Padahal UAS udah selesai. Janjinya abis UAS mau langsung post. Eh malah lupa dan keasikan main DDR di PC *plaak digebuk alasan gak masuk akal_

_Untung ada email review yang ngingetin saya. Makasih ya review-nya._

_Saya bales di sini yaa!_

* * *

_To Bayu Arga:  
__Wah, makasih ya. Siip2, cerita ini bakal agak panjang. Makasih ya udah mau baca XDD_

_To lovelysasuhina:  
__Makasih bangeet reviewnya. Saya jadi inget belum publish lanjutannya. Siiph deh, cerita SaixSaku yang ini bakal agak panjang, meski saya masih bingung dengan endingnya mau bagaimana. Hehehe..._

* * *

_Buat semua yang udah baca chapter pertama kemarin. Makasih ya. Hari ini saya mau tebus kesalahan. Saya publish 2 chapter. POV Sai dan Normal POV. Okaayy cukup basa basinya. Enjooy XDD_

_Mind to Read & Review? Don't like it? Don't read._

_Review dari minna-san sangat berguna buat saya XDD _

_Arigatou Gozaimasu XDD_

_Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto_

_Warning: OOC, typo-error, EYTD (Ejaan Yang Tidak Disempurnakan)*plaaak_

_Pairing: Sai x Sakura (saya suka SaixSakura, always SaixSakura hahahaha ^0^), slight Deidara x Ino_

_Genre: Drama/Romance/Slice of Life_

_Summary: Sai yang bertemu dengan Sakura di pohon dekat SMA-nya, langsung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada Sakura. Bagaimana perjuangan Sai untuk bisa mendapatkan hati Sakura? Mind to R&R?_

* * *

_星空～あなた の 愛する 人 は 待ってる_

_Hoshizora~Anata no Aisuru Hito wa Matteru_

_Starry Sky~The One Who Love You Is Waiting_

_By Naka-chan_

* * *

_First __Sugar _–Sai Point of View–

_"__Genius" __Sai_

* * *

Hari itu, bulan lalu, ujian masuk siswa baru SMA Saint Catharina. Tes siswa baru berlangsung saat semua siswa sudah pulang sekolah sekitar pukul 04.00 PM. Aku pun bergegas keluar dari kelasku, 1-_Special_, dan hendak segera pulang. Aku tinggal di apartemen dekat Saint Catharina.

Shimura Sai, itulah nama yang diberikan kedua orang tuaku. Aku memiliki dua orang saudara, yang satu seorang adik kembar bernama Shimura Kai, namun karena suatu hal ia keluar dari SMA ini dan pindah ke SMA satu lagi, seorang kakak perempuan berusia 23 tahun, Uchiha Sumire, ia sudah menikah dan sekarang ia bekerja di sini sebagai seorang guru.

Ayahku berasal dari Osaka, sedangkan ibuku dari Perancis. Orang tua kami tidak berada di Jepang, mereka tinggal di Perancis. Kami semua dulu tinggal di Osaka dan sekarang tinggal di kota ini, Tokyo, meski tidak satu atap.

"Rame banget, padahal salju setebal ini? Tes masuk?" tanyaku sambil menaruh tas di pundakku.

"Iya, Sai. Banyak anak SMP tuh. Imut imut, lucu lucu, hahahaha.." sahut Deidara sambil tertawa.

"Emm, iya.. ya…" dasar Deidara, lirik kanan kiri terus, batinku.

"Lhooo, salju turun!" seru Deidara sambil mengambil payung dari tasnya.

"Udah ya Deidara, pulang dulu. _Bye_…. Sampai besok." kataku sambil berlari dengan menutupiku kepala dengan blazer sekolah.

"Yaaaa… _bye_, sampai ketemu besok!" seru Deidara.

Deidarazawa Chiyuki, teman pertamaku di SMA ini. Dia juga sekelas denganku di kelas S, ia cukup pandai. Deidara anak yang lucu, wajahnya seperti cewek padahal dia cowok. Waktu pertama kali bertemu dengannya pun aku mengira dia cewek karena rambutnya yang di-ikat satu ke atas. Tapi kudengar dia sudah punya cewek anak SMP. Deidara tak suka dipanggil dengan nama kecilnya, soalnya dia bilang nama kecilnya membuatnya semakin terlihat seperti anak perempuan. Kemudian dalam perjalanan pulang ke apartemen, aku melihat dua orang anak SMP yang hendak mengikuti ujian masuk SMA Saint Catharina.

"Ino, tunggu aku!" serunya sambil berlari memegang sebuah payung transparan berwarna biru muda.

"Cepat Sakura, nanti kita telat lhoooo! "

"Tunggu, Ino!"

Cewek itu berhenti di depan sebuah kardus lusuh di pinggir jalan.

* * *

PELIHARALAH AKU ^_^ TERIMA KASIH

* * *

Kemudian, cewek itu meletakkan payungnya di atas kardus yang berisi seekor anjing putih kecil itu.

"Kasihan kamu kedinginan. Jaga dirimu ya, semoga kamu menemukan pemilik yang bisa menyayangimu."

_Guk…. Guk…. _Anjing putih itu menggonggong.

"Hei Sakura, apa yang kamu lakukan? Ngapain kamu taruh payungmu di sana? Ayo cepat ambil! Kita hampir terlambat lho."

"Ada anjing kecil di situ, kasihan."

"Kamu bodoh ya? Ayo cepat pakai payungku saja, nanti kita terlambat."

Kemudian, kedua anak itu pun bergegas berlari sambil memakai payung bersama. Aku benar-benar terkejut melihat apa yang dilakukan cewek itu. Ia memberikan payungnya pada seekor anak anjing. Aku mendekati kotak kardus itu, mengangkat payung itu dan aku gendong anak anjing putih itu.

"Kamu ikut sama aku ya." ajakku sambil tersenyum pada anjing kecil itu. Emmmm…. Sakura ya nama anak itu. gumamku. "Kalau begitu namamu sekarang adalah Sakura, OK?" kataku sambil mengangkat anak anjing itu.

Kubawa anjing kecil itu ke dalam apartemenku, kukeringkan badannya dan kuberi semangkuk susu hangat.

Entah mengapa, ada yang membuat aku tertarik pada cewek bernama Sakura tadi. Matanya bulat dengan iris berwarna emerald. Rambutnya berwarna merah jambu tergerai panjang sepundak, pokoknya wajahnya imut seperti boneka. Sejak hari itu, ia menjadi sosok yang tinggal di dalam hatiku.

Bulan April, awal dari tahun ajaran baru. Aku terus teringat pada cewek bernama Sakura ini. Apakah ia berhasil masuk SMA ini? Saat upacara pembuka tahun ajaran baru dimulai, aku berusaha mencarinya, namun tak berhasil. Terlalu banyak siswa baru. Hingga istirahat pertama berlangsung, aku mencoba berjalan ke daerah kelas satu, namun tetap juga tak kutemukan.

Aku memutuskan untuk ke kelas Deidara. Tahun ini, aku tidak sekelas lagi dengan Deidara. Prestasi Deidara menurun dan ia tidak lagi berada di kelas _Special_. Saat aku kembali, Deidara sedang bicara dengan Sasori, temanku dan Deidara saat kelas satu dulu.

"Haduh pagi-pagi udah ribut aja sama adikku, bikin kesel aja itu anak!" kesal Sasori sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Ngobrolin apa?" tanyaku sambil mendekati Deidara dan Sasori.

"Hoi, Sai. Si juara satu, tapi tukang tidur!" sapa Sasori dengan suara keras.

"Gak usah keras-keras Sasori!" kesalku.

"Itu tuh, adiknya Sasori, bikin kesel terus katanya. Padahal kupikir dia adik yang lucu lho, Sasori." sahut Deidara.

"Lho, kamu pernah liat adikku, Deidara? Kapan ya?"

"Aku kan pernah ke rumahmu dulu, adikmu ada dua kan? Dua-duanya lucu lhooo. Sai. Terus, yang sekolah di sini kan sahabatnya cewekku, aku lupa siapa ya nama sahabat Ino itu." tambah Deidara sambil tersenyum yang membuat wajahnya semakin terlihat "_cute_" seperti cewek.

"Hooooooooo…" Pembicaraan yang kurang menarik pikirku.

"Sakura namanya, terus yang tambah bikin kesel, gara-gara dia masuk SMA ini, dari pagi tadi di perjalanan, dia terus aja bilangin aku macam-macam kayak mama aja. Dasar Sakura…. Sakura…." keluh Sasori sambil mengambil air minum dari tasnya.

Sontak aku terkejut mendengar nama adik Sasori sama dengan nama cewek yang sedang aku cari.

"Adikmu perempuan, Sasori?" tanyaku.

"Iya, ini lho fotonya, yang di sebelah kanan." sambil menunjukkan foto adiknya lewat smartphone I-Pear terbarunya.

Benar, dia adalah Sakura yang aku cari, pikirku.

"Sebentar ya Deidara, aku mau bicara sama Sasori sebentar." pintaku sambil mengajak Sasori ke tempat lain.

"Aaahh, iya. Ada apaan sih?" balas Deidara heran sambil mengerutkan bibirnya.

"Ada apa nih Sai, narik-narik?" protes Sasori bingung.

"A-Anu A-nu, boleh aku minta e-mail adikmu yang bernama Sakura itu." tanyaku, gugup.

"Heeee? Kok tiba-tiba begitu? Kamu langsung suka sama adikku begitu lihat fotonya tadi!" tebak Sasori dengan suara keras.

"Sssst, jangan keras-keras. Boleh ya, aku minta alamat e-mail adikkmu itu?"

"Hmmm, OK deh. Ntar kalau jadian sama adikku jangan lupa traktiran ya? Jaga adikku baik-baik ya! Hahahahaha…."

"Kenalan aja belum." seruku.

"Tuh, udah aku kirim ke e-mailmu." kata Sasori.

"_Sankyu_, ya Sasori, nanti aku traktir deh."

"Tentu saja, wajib itu. Hahahahahahaha…."

"Anu.. Sasori, kalau adikmu tanya apa kamu mengenal aku atau alamat e-mailku, kamu bilang aja gak tau ya."

"OK deh, teman. Pokoknya beres deh." jawab Sasori sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Sasori, Sai! Bicarain apa sih? Main rahasia-rahasiaan aja nih?" seru Deidara sambil berjalan ke arah kami.

"Kamu mau tau, Deidara?" sambung Sasori sambil berjalan ke arah Deidara.

Sasori membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Deidara, pasti ia mengatakan kalau aku menyukai adiknya.

"Haaaaaa... Beneran tuh, Sai?" teriak Deidara.

"Jangan keras-keras, dong. Malu tau!" balasku sambil berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka. Cewek itu berhasil masuk SMA ini dan ternyata dia adalah adik dari temanku. Aku senang sekali bisa menemukannya secepat ini. Aku ingin lebih tahu tentang dirinya. Dan sore itu juga, aku mencoba mengirim e-mail padanya.

Aku bingung sekali harus mengetik apa, dan akhirnya….

_To: haruno_sakura .jp  
__Message: Hai__!__Haru__no__ Sakura kan? Adiknya Haru__no __Sasori 2-3 SMA Saint Catharina?_

"Ahhhh! Bodoh banget aku. Malah nanya kepastian dulu. Pasti bener itu Sakura adiknya Sasori." gerutuku.

Selang dua menit akhirnya aku mendapat balasan dari e-mailku.

_From: haruno_sakura .jp  
__Message: Iya. Betul.__ K__amu siapa ya? __Siswa__ S__aint__ Catharina juga?_

Ah iya, aku lupa tulis nama, seruku. Kemudian aku menghempaskan badanku ke kasur dan membalas e-mailnya.

_To: haruno_sakura .jp  
__Message: Ooo__.. __Iya lupa. Namaku __Shimura Sai__. __Siswa__ kelas 2. Salam kenal yah ^^_

_From: haruno_sakura .jp  
__Message: : Hmm. Iya Salam kenal juga ya ^^__. __Kamu tahu alamat e__-__mailku dari siapa?__ Dari kakak?_

Harus aku jawab apa ini? Gak mungkin aku bilang tau dari Sasori, terbongkar deh identitas asliku. Pokoknya aku mau dia mengenalku langsung, bukan dari orang lain. Aku bilang aku gak tau aja deh.

_To: haruno_sakura .jp  
__Message: __Bukan! __Aku lupa tadi siapa nama anaknya__. __Ah__ahahahaha__.._

Itu adalah sms terakhir yang aku kirim padanya pada pukul 05.32 PM. Ia tidak membalas e-mailku lagi. Gawat, belum apa-apa, masak aku udah bikin dia marah. Aku bingung, bagaimana ini. Aku bingung. Akhirnya, setiap 10 menit kukirimkan satu pesan ke e-mailnya.

_To: haruno_sakura .jp  
__Message: Lh__o__? Kok gak dibales? Marah ya?_

_To: haruno_sakura .jp  
__Message: Wah. Marah beneran ya? Sorry deh_

_To: haruno_sakura .jp  
__Message: Sorry deh__,__ sorry ya?_

_To: haruno_sakura .jp  
__Message: Kok gak dibales juga? Masih marah ya?_

_To: haruno_sakura .jp  
__Message: Jangan marah ya_

Sakura tetap tidak menjawab e-mailku.

Hingga pukul 06.30 PM, aku mendapat balasan darinya.

_From: haruno_sakura .jp  
__Message:__Gak__,__Aku gak marah kok__. __Udah dulu ya.__Banyak tugas nih._

_To: haruno_sakura .jp  
__Message: Ok deh__.. __ Aku gak ganggu lagi._

Rupanya ia sedang mengerjakan tugasnya tadi, pantas saja e-mailku gak dibalas. Aku terus saja kepikiran oleh cewek ini. Aku bingung. Kalau e-mail saja sudah begini bagaimana jika aku bertemu dengannya nanti. Sai…. Sai…. kamu cuma pinter akademik aja yah, urusan kayak beginian malah gak bisa kamu atasin, urusan sama rumus aja lancar kesalku pada diriku sendiri. Aku, yang biasa tidur awal, tidak bisa tidur seperti biasa pada malam itu. Dan kuputuskan untuk mencoba mengirim e-mail lagi padanya.

_To: haruno_sakura .jp  
__Message:__ Hei! __ Udah tidur belum?_

"Kalau gak dibalas berarti dia udah tidur ya. Pengen deh liat tampang dia waktu dia tidur. Apaan sih yang aku pikirin? Sai bodoh!"

Dan handphoneku berdering. Rupanya ia masih belum tidur.

_From: haruno_sakura .jp  
__Message: Hmm, sebenarnya kamu ini siapa dan mau apa ya? Tadi aku tanya kakak__,__ dia bilang gak ada yang namanya __Shimura Sai__ di kelas __dua._

Bagus, Sasori betul-betul mengikuti apa yang aku katakan, tapi sepertinya ia benar-benar marah padaku.

"Sakura, bagaimana ini? Yang menolongmu dulu marah padaku, padahal aku hanya ingin mencoba berkenalan dengannya." tanyaku pada anjing kecil yang masih belum tidur itu.

_To: haruno_sakura .jp  
__Message: Sorry deh__,__ kalau kamu pikir aku ini ganggu atau cuma iseng aja. Tapi aku kenal kakakmu, mungkin dia __aja yang __gak kenal sama aku._

_From: haruno_sakura .jp  
__Message: Terus kamu maunya apa? Udah malam nih__..._

Aku termenung. Aku cuma ingin mengenalnya lebih dekat. Aku ingin mengenalnya, mengetahui apa yang ia suka, yang tidak ia suka. Mengetahui tipe cowok yang ia impikan. Segalanya, mengetahui semuanya. Dan tanpa sadar aku membalas e-mail dari Sakura.

_To: haruno_sakura .jp  
__Message: Gak pa__-__pa kok__. __Aku cuma mau kenal kamu lebih dekat aja. Ya udah deh.__Selamat tidur._

"Aaaaa! Aku mengatakannya! Langsung ketahuan deh aku mau dekatin dia." teriakku

Sakura, aku hanya…. Aku malu. Wajahku terasa menghangat.

Bodoh, aku bodoh. Ini benar-benar kacau. Baru kali ini aku merasakan ini pada seorang cewek. Beda dengan cewek yang lain. Sepertinya aku telah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada cewek yang bernama Sakura ini.

Malam itu, kulukis wajahnya. Wajah yang sedang tersenyum ketika menolong Sakura, si anjing putih itu. Senyum itu terekam jelas dalam ingatanku. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya, melihat kembali senyumnya yang hangat itu.

* * *

~つづく~

* * *

_Wuuuaa gimana nih, POV Sai kali ini? Oh iya, disini Sai ceritanya pake kacamata yaa*I love megane *Kyaaa*oke cukup fangirlingnya._

_Author sujud minta maaf sama ke OOC-annya Deidara ya*ditabokin fans Deidara. Karakter Deidara di sini sebenarnya ngambil karakter model Hani-senpai dari Ouran Host Club*bletak, beda bgt sama Deidara*. Saya bingung chara Naruto ada yang mirip Hani-senpai begitu?  
Dan cocok coupling sama Ino.. Akhirnya kau yang kutunjuk Deidara.. Khahahahaha..._

_Makasih yang udah baca yaa... Reviewnya ditunggu! XDD_


	3. Season 1

_Mind to Read & Review? Don't like it? Don't read._

_Review dari minna-san sangat berguna buat saya XDD _

_Arigatou Gozaimasu XDD_

_Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto_

_Warning: OOC, typo-error, EYTD (Ejaan Yang Tidak Disempurnakan)*plaaak_

_Pairing: Sai x Sakura (saya suka SaixSakura, always SaixSakura hahahaha ^0^), slight Deidara x Ino_

_Genre: Drama/Romance/Slice of Life_

_Summary: Sai yang bertemu dengan Sakura di pohon dekat SMA-nya, langsung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada Sakura. Bagaimana perjuangan Sai untuk bisa mendapatkan hati Sakura? Mind to R&R?_

* * *

_星空～あなた__の__愛する__人__は__待ってる_

_Hoshizora~Anata no Aisuru Hito wa Matteru_

_Starry Sky~The One Who Love You Is Waiting_

_By Naka-chan_

* * *

_Season One_

_First Feeling_

* * *

Hari kedua tahun ajaran baru Saint Catharina, matahari pagi yang hangat mulai menampakkan wajahnya ke seluruh pelosok permukaan bumi. Namun, Sakura masih juga belum bangun dari tidur lelapnya. Tentu saja, ia terjaga karena e-mail seorang cowok yang belum ia kenal yang terus saja "mengganggu" itulah yang dipikirkan Sakura. Ia terus tidur, jika saja seseorang tidak mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Non Sakura, ayo bangun. Sudah pukul 07.40." panggil mbak Konan sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Sakura.

Sakura yang setengah sadar dari tidurnya pun menjawab, "Iya, mbaaaaaak….."

Hah, jam 07.40? Tinggal lima puluh menit lagi! Mati aku!"

Bergegas Sakura melompat dari tempat tidurnya, mengambil handuk dan segera masuk ke kamar mandi.

Celaka, aku ada piket pagi, aku harus cepat sebelum dimarahi oleh anak lainnya, gumamnya dalam hati.

"Ini gara-gara orang tadi malam yang bikin aku gak bisa tidur." keluh Sakura sambil bersiap-siap hendak mandi.

Dengan cepat Sakura mandi dan menyelesaikan aktivitas pagi harinya. Kemudian ia mengambil sepatu roda dan bergegas menuju sekolah.

"Ma, Pa, Sakura pergi dulu, ada piket pagi. Sakura pergi ya!" pamit Sakura sambil berdiri setelah memakai sepatu rodanya.

"Iya, Sakura. Hati-hati di jalan ya." pesan Mebuki Haruno sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Ok, ma. Sakura pergi."

Kelopak bunga sakura menghiasi perjalanan Sakura menuju sekolahnya.

"Waaaa, cantiknya!" seru Sakura yang kagum melihat banyaknya kelopak Sakura yang berguguran.

Dan Sakura akhirnya sampai di Saint Catharina, waktu menunjukkan pukul 07.58 AM. Bergegas ia menuju ke kelasnya, 1-2.

"Haruno-_san_, kau terlambat lima belas menit! Piket pagi berlangsung empat puluh lima menit sebelum kelas dimulai!" tegur Shikamaru, sang ketua kelas.

"Ah, maaf, ketua kelas. Aku bangun terlambat." jawab Sakura.

"Ayo cepat, kerjakan tugasmu!" perintah Shikamaru sambil keluar dari ruangan kelas.

Sakura mengambil sapu dari lemari kelas dan mulai menyapu dari pojok ruangan. Dan ia terhenti karena ada yang memanggilnya.

"Saaaakuuuuraaaa~, Selamat Pagi!" sapa Ino dengan penuh semangat.

"Pagi Ino, jangan ganggu dulu. Nanti aku dimarahi ketua kelas. Nanti saja waktu istirahat, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu." sahut Sakura sambil terus membersihkan kelas.

"Haaaa? Kamu mau bicarain sesuatu? OK deh, nanti aku ke kelasmu lagi. _Bye__..._ Sakura!" seru Ino sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Dan akhirnya, jam pelajaran pertama pun dimulai. Jam pertama yang membosankan. Biologi. Kalau begini jadinya sepertinya aku memang tidak cocok dengan segala yang berhubungan dengan sains, itulah yang dipirkan Sakura saat belajar Biologi pagi itu.

_Ting….Tong….Ting…..Tong…._

Bel tanda istirahat pun dimulai, seluruh siswa di kelas berhamburan keluar. Namun, Sakura masih tinggal di kelas, ia menunggu sahabatnya, Ino.

"Saaakuraa~, kamu mau bicarain apa?" seru Ino sambil berjalan menuju tempat Sakura duduk.

"Inooooo, kemarin kamu kemana?" tanya Sakura penuh kecurigaan.

"Aaaaa, itu…. Maaf ya Sakura, aku lupa kasih tahu kamu. Kemarin aku ke rumah Deichi, dan handphoneku juga tertinggal di rumahnya, sehingga aku lupa e-mail kamu. _Sorry_ ya Sakura, lain kali aku bilang kok kalau aku gak bisa pulang bareng kamu." ucap Ino dengan alasannya yang berbelit-belit.

"Ya, Ino. Aku udah tau kok. Aku cuma takut aja kalau naik kereta sendirian."

"Ok, Sakura. Aku janji akan bilang kalau gak bisa pulang sama kamu." balas Ino sambil mengangkat jari kelingkingnya.

"Janji ya, Ino." pinta Sakura sambil mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya ke kelingking Ino, membuat _pinky promise_.

"Tapi, Sakura. Bukan itu kan yang ingin kamu bicarakan denganku?" tanya Ino sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura.

"Tentu, bukan." jawab Sakura sambil mengambil handphonenya. "Kamu kenal alamat e-mail ini? Atau lebih tepatnya apa kamu kenal anak sekolah ini yang bernama Shimura Sai?" sambung Sakura dengan wajah penasaran sambil menunjukkan e-mail yang dikirim Sai ke handphonenya.

"S-Shi-mu-ra Sai? Siapa ya? Rasanya aku pernah dengar namanya. Shimura Sai... Aaaaahh! Dia!"

"Siapa dia, Ino? Kamu kenal dia?" tanya Sakura, penasaran.

"Shimura Sai itu..."

Belum selesai Ino melanjutkan perkataannya, seseorang dari arah pintu kelas memanggil Ino.

"Inoooo!" panggil Deidara sambil mengangkat sebuah handphone berwarna pink.

"Deichiiii! Kamu bawa handphoneku!" sahut Ino sambil berbalik berjalan ke arah Deidara.

"Haruno, pinjem Ino sebentar yaaa!"

"Aaaaa….. Iya, Deidara-_senpai._" jawab Sakura dengan senyum, padahal dalam hati ia kesal, belum selesai Ino melanjutkan ucapannya, seseorang datang dan membuat rasa penasarannya memuncak.

"Nanti ya, Sakura kita lanjutkan pembicaraan kita tadi." tambah Ino.

"Ino, ini handphonemu." kata Deidara sambil meletakkan handphone pink itu ke tangan Ino.

"_Thank you_, Deichii!"

"Ino, Sakura itu adiknya Sasori kan? Teman sekelasku?"

"Iya, Sakura memang adiknya Haruno-_senpai_. Dan itu, tadi Sakura memperlihatkan handphonenya padaku, ada e-mail dari Shimura-_senpai_. Shimura-_senpai_, teman Deichi kan?"

"Ssssst, aku diminta sama Sasori dan Sai, untuk memberitahu kamu untuk merahasiakan siapa Sai itu. Sai gak mau dia tahu dirinya dari orang lain. Tapi Sai kan terkenal di sekolah ini, kalau sampai membuatnya gak tahu Sai itu pasti sulit." bisik Deidara ke Ino.

"Hmmm, begitu ya. Jadi Shimura-_senpai_ suka sama Sakura ya?" seru Ino.

"Sssst… Ino, jangan keras-keras, nanti kalau ada yang tahu aku bisa dibunuh Sai." pinta Deidara sambil meletakkan jari telunjuk ke bibirnya.

"Ok deh, Deichi. Serahin Sakura padaku. Aku jamin, dia gak bakal kenal sama Sai dulu." janji Ino sambil melakukan gaya khasnya, menempelkan jempol dan jari telujuknya.

"Ah iya, aku hampir lupa. Ino, tolong kasih ini sama sahabatmu itu ya. Taruh di loker sepatunya aja. Itu pinta Sai." pesan Deidara sambil memberikan kertas kecil putih ke Ino.

"Siiip, beres deh Deichi." balas Ino sambil menerima kertas itu. "Deichi, _chuuuuu_!" goda Ino sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke Deidara.

"Kamu ini.. Itu aja yang ada di pikiranmu. Jangan di sekolah, Ino." sahut Deidara sambil mengelus kepala ceweknya itu.

"Ya udah deh, _bye_ Deichi. Pasti Ino lakukan yang Deichi bilang pada Ino." ucap Ino sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Deidara.

"_Bye_, Ino. Nanti lagi ya." pamit Deidara sambil tersenyum.

Ino berjalan dari arah koridor menuju ke kelas Sakura. Ino yang nakal pun diam-diam membuka kertas putih yang ia pegang dan menutupnya kembali sambil tersenyum. Dilihatnya, wajah Sakura yang marah karena kesal menunggu Ino yang menurut Sakura sedang _lovey-dovey_ dengan Deidara-_senpai_.

"Iiiinoooo, lama sekali!" kesal Sakura.

"Haaaaaaah~ Cuma lima menit kan, Sakura."

"Iyaaaa, lima menit yang bikin aku penasaran banget. Siapa itu, Shimura Sai, Ino?" protes Sakura.

Glek~ Ino menelan air liurnya. Ia bingung mau jawab apa. Ia sudah terlanjur menunjukkan ekspresi bahwa ia tahu siapa si Sai ini.

"Ooooo, itu... Aku gak tahu, Sakura. Aku cuma ingat namanya mirip sama aktor, Shimura Takizawa. Suuuer…. Aku gak tau." bohong Ino sambil tersenyum dan memasang kode "_swear_" dengan tangan kanannya.

"Yang bener, Ino? Awas ya kalau kamu bohong!" ancam Sakura.

"Hmmm, Hinata mana ya, Sakura?" sambung Ino mengalihkan pembicaraan. Aku harus keluar dari topik ini dulu sebelum aku keceplosan yang gak-gak ucap Ino dalam hati.

"Hinata? Hinata tadi e-mail aku, dia ditunjuk jadi ketua kelas S, sehingga ia sedang sibuk sekarang walaupun sedang istirahat." jawab Sakura.

"Aaaah, Hinata jadi ketua kelas? Aku khawatir apa ia bisa menangani jabatan itu? Susah juga ya, kelas S, anak-anak pandai semua." tambah Ino meragukan Hinata yang plin-plan itu.

"Iya, ya. Apa Hinata bisa mengemban tugas sebagai ketua kelas?"

_Ting…..Tong…..Ting….Tong….._

Bel tanda jam pelajaran selanjutnya pun berbunyi. Kedua sahabat itu pun berpisah sambil melambaikan tangan mereka. Kembali ke kelas masing masing. Namun…..

"Loker Sakura, loker Sakura..." gumam Ino sambil mencari loker sepatu milik sahabatnya itu.

"Ketemu!" serunya sambil menaruh kertas putih itu dia atas sepatu Sakura. "Hihihihihi, hari ini akan menjadi hari yang menarik." tawanya sambil berjalan menuju ke kelasnya.

Jam demi jam pelajaran pun berlangsung, tidak ada habisnya. Hingga jam 3.00 PM waktunya pulang sekolah. Ino dan Sakura sudah janjian untuk pulang bersama demi menebus kesalahan Ino kemarin. Ino sudah menunggunya di depan loker sepatu. Saat hendak mengambil sepatunya, Sakura melihat kertas putih di atas sepatunya.

* * *

_Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, maukah kamu menungguku di atap sekolah saat pulang sekolah?  
__Shimura Sai_

* * *

Sakura yang melihat tulisan itu, langsung melipat kertas itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam tasnya. Ino yang melihat hal itu hanya tersenyum-senyum saja. Kemudian Sakura mengatakan sesuatu pada Ino.

"Anu, Ino. Kamu hari ini pulang sama Deidara-_senpai_ aja, ya. Aku mau ke perpustakaan, ada tugas yang harus kuselesaikan."

"Heeee? Kenapa, Sakura? Mau cari tugas? Aku temenin, ya? Deichii nampaknya sudah pulang duluan sama teman-temannya."

"Kalau begitu... Hinata. Kamu tunggu Hinata ya, ajak dia pulang bareng juga. Serius nih!" tambah Sakura sambil menaruh sepatunya kembali ke loker.

"Ya udah deh Sakura, kalau itu maumu." dalam hati Ino berkata…. Aku akan diam-diam ikutin kamu ke atap sekolah. Hehehehe...

Sementara itu, di kelas 2-S, kelas 2 _SPECIAL_, kelas Sai. Sai sedang sibuk membereskan buku-bukunya bergegas hendak ke atap sekolah. Namun, seseorang memanggilnya.

"Yoo Shimura, ada pesan dari Yoshida-_senpai_, katanya ada rapat klub seni lukis di kelas 3-2, katanya sih cuman menentukan ruangan klub yang baru." seru salah seorang temannya.

Celaka….. Padahal, aku harus bergegas ke atap sekolah untuk menemuinya kesal Sai.

"OK deh, aku akan ke sana."

Semoga dia masih menungguku, harap Sai dalam hati.

Sai pun segera menuju ke lantai atas, ke kelas 3-2.

Sakura yang menerima pesan dari Sai itu pun menuju ke atap sekolah. Tentunya, di belakang Sakura ada Ino yang mengikutinya. Namun tiba-tiba…..

"Hei! Ino! Apa yang kamu lakukan?"

Ino kaget setengah mati. Ia takut Sakura sadar kalau ia sedang membuntuti sahabatnya itu. Ino pun berbalik, dan yang dilihatnya adalah seorang gadis berambut ungu panjang lurus dengan iris indigonya yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Hinata, sahabatnya.

"Hiiinataaaa! Bikin kaget aja tau!" seru Ino sambil mencubit pipi sahabatnya itu.

"Loh, itu Sakura kan? Ngapain dia ke atas atap? Pasti ia mau kasih makan burung-burung merpati yang sering di atas atap itu." ujar Hinata dengan polosnya.

"Hinaaataa, kamu ini…." Ino bingung menghadapi kepolosan sahabatnya itu.

"Kalau kasih makan burung, Hinata mau ikut juga deh. Hinata mau ketemu sama Peko-_chan_. Tunggu, aku Saa….." Belum selesai Hinata berbicara Ino menutup mulut sahabatnya itu.

"Sssssst, nanti kita ketahuan sama Sakura. Kamu diem aja deh Hinata. Sakura itu bukan mau kasih makan burung, dia mau menemui seseorang di atas atap."

"Oooooo, kalau Ino suruh Hinata diam, Hinata bakal diem." tambahnya sambil tersenyum.

"Ok, kamu diem aja ya Hinata, jangan ribut. Kita buntutin Sakura." pesan Ino sambil mengendap-ngendap.

Sakura sudah berada di atap sekolah. Angin berhembus sangat kencang di atas. Ia tak melihat seorang pun dia tempat itu. Yang dilihatnya hanya sekelompok burung merpati di dekat pagar kawat sekeliling atap sekolah.

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sini." gumamnya. "

Mungkin orang itu terlambat, aku tunggu sebentar lagi batinnya sambil mendekati sekumpulan merpati itu.

Ino dan Hinata yang membuntutinya mengintip dari balik pintu. Ternyata Shimura-_senpai_ belum datang, pikir Ino.

"Tuh kan bener, Ino. Sakura ke atas atap mau kasih makan merpati." kata Hinata yang mulai ngoceh lagi.

"Hmmm, iya iya Hinata. Terserah deh, kamu mau ngomong apa." ujar Ino yang _speechless_ liat kepolosan sahabatnya itu.

Sakura yang sedang menunggu sambil membawa tas sekolahnya tertarik pada salah satu burung merpati yang baru saja datang, ada pita di kakinya.

"Burung merpati ini ada pita merahnya. Lucu." tawa Sakura.

"Aaaah itu, Peko-_chan_…." seru Hinata sambil berlari keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Hinataaaa, apa yang kamu lakukan!" cegah Ino sambil menarik tangan sahabatnya itu.

Namun, sia-sia. Sakura sudah melihat mereka.

"Hinata, Ino. Kalian ngapain di sini?"

"Mau ngasih makan merpati. Peko-_chan_ aku rindu padamu." sahut Hinata sambil mendekati merpati putih dengan pita di kakinya itu.

"Nnnggg, iya, mau kasih makan Peko-_chan_." jawab Ino yang bingung mencari alasan. "Kamu sendiri ngapain, Sakura?" bohong Ino pura-pura nggak tahu.

"Nggak ngapa-ngapain kok. Jangan-jangan, kamu membuntuti aku ya, Ino?" tebak Sakura sambil berjalan menuju tangga turun.

"Gak kok, Sakura. Sama sekali gak. Hei, Kamu mau kemana, Sakura?" panggil Ino yang bingung melihat Sakura menuju pintu keluar.

"Aku mau pulang!" kesal Sakura marah.

"Jangan pulang dulu, Sakura!

Hei! Hinata ayo bantu aku cegah Sakura pulang!" ajak Ino sambil menarik tangan Hinata yang sedang memberi makan Peko-_chan_.

"Peeeekooooo Chaaaaaann…." erang Hinata sambil menangis.

"Sudah nanti besok lagi ketemu Peko-_chan_, kita urusi Sakura dulu." Kemana Shimura-_senpai_? gumam Ino.

Sakura pun mulai menuruni satu demi satu anak tangga. Ia kesal dan malu ketahuan sahabatnya saat menunggu si Sai itu.

"Saaakuuuraaaa, tunggu kami." teriak Ino dari atas.

Sakura tak menghiraukan Ino. Ia terus menuruni anak tangga dengan cepat dan ia tidak melihat kalau tangga yang hendak ia pijak itu basah. Dan ia pun terlanjur menginjaknya…

"UWAAAA…" teriak Sakura. Kedua kaki mungilnya itu sudah tak berpijak pada anak tangga lagi.

Hampir saja Sakura jatuh, kalau saja tidak ada seseorang yang menolongnya. Seorang cowok tinggi berkacamata, kulitnya putih pucat, rambutnya berwarna hitam, tangannya yang lembut dan hangat itu menggendong Sakura yang hampir jatuh. Dan matanya berwarna onyx kelam memancarkan pesona bagi siapa saja yang menatapnya. Dan onyx itu bertemu dengan emerald Sakura.

"Kamu gak apa-apa, Haruno?" tanya cowok itu.

"Gak apa-apa." jawab Sakura."Mengapa kamu tahu namaku? Dan bisakah kamu menurunkanku, aku gak apa-apa." jawab Sakura yang merona gara-gara untuk pertama kalinya ia digendong seorang cowok.

"Ah iya." katanya sambil menurunkan Sakura. "Namaku Shimura Sai. Aku yang menge-mail padamu semalam. Maaf jika itu mengganggumu." lanjut cowok berambut hitam itu.

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak." bohong Sakura nge-les, padahal kemarin ia merasa amat terganggu dengan e-mail si Sai ini.

"Maaf, aku terlambat. Tadi ada rapat klub seni lukis jadi aku pergi sebentar menghadiri rapat itu." jelas Sai.

"I….ya. Gak apa-apa kok. Aku baru saja tiba di tempat ini." ujar Sakura yang tidak bisa menatap wajah Sai. Ia malu. Benar-benar malu, sudah membalas e-mail dari Sai dengan cara yang bisa dibilang "kasar", padahal Sai sebaik ini padanya.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, tapi sebaiknya jangan di sini." usul Sai sambil melirik dengan senyuman ke arah kedua sahabat Sakura, Hinata dan Ino. "Lebih baik kita ke tempat aku menyuruhmu datang saja." pinta Sai

Ah, mereka menyadari kami, batin Ino.

Mereka berdua naik ke atas atap. Sai menutup pintu atap, takut pembicaraan mereka terdengar oleh Ino yang selalu ingin tahu. Keduanya duduk jauh dari pintu, mereka duduk dekat pagar kawat atap sekolah.

"Anu…, Haruno. E-mail terakhirku kemarin. Aku bilang aku cuma mau kenal kamu lebih dekat itu….."

"Ooooh…. yang itu….."

"Aku tahu kalau kamu suka warna pink muda. Aku tahu kalau kamu suka makan buah cherry. Waktu kecil, kamu pernah nyomotin buah cherry di minuman semua orang saat ada pesta. Saking sukanya sama buah Cherry, hampir semua barang-barangmu bergambar buah Cherry. Aku tahu kalau kamu benci sekali pada mata pelajaran Sains. Makanan kesukaanmu adalah omelet yang setengah matang, diberi mayones dan saus tomat. Aku juga tahu kalau kamu suka sekali bikin kue dan masak meskipun sering gagal, tapi juga ada yang berhasil. Aku juga tahu kalau….."

"Cukup…. Cukup….. _Senpai_ tahu semua itu darimana? potong Sakura yang kebingungan sekaligus malu karena Sai menyebutkan segala sesuatu tentang dirinya.

"Aku tahu dari ini." sahut Sai sambil mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas yang dijilid dan sampul depannya tertulis…..

* * *

_1001 Hal yang Ingin Kau Ketahui Tentang Sakura_

_By Haruno Sasori_

* * *

"KAK SASORIII… " geram Sakura keras.

Sakura segera menutup mulutnya saat tersadar kalau ia berteriak di depan Sai.

_GUBRAK BRAK….._

Terdengar suara barang-barang jatuh. Bukan karena teriakan Sakura yang menggelegar itu. Rupanya, tidak hanya Ino dan Hinata saja yang membuntuti Sakura, Deidara dan Sasori juga membuntuti Sai. Mereka sudah berada di atap sekolah sejak tadi.

"Kalian! Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini ?" marah Sai.

"Kaaaakaaaak! Awas kau ya!" kesal Sakura.

"Nnnng, maaf Sai. Habis, Deidara maksa mau liat apa yang akan kamu lakukan di atas atap."

Ternyata Deidara juga seperti Ino, ia diam-diam membaca isi kertas putih itu.

"Loh, bukannya kamu ya yang maksa aku, Sasori. Kamu bilang mau, mmph…"

"Ya udah deh, kita ganggu kalian, ya? Kita pergi dulu." pamit Sasori sambil menutup mulut Deidara dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Rupanya, Ino dan Hinata masih menunggu di depan pintu. Ino mendekatkan telinganya ke pintu. Hendak menguping. Dan saat, Sasori membuka pintunya…..

"Inoooo, kamu masih belum pulang!" seru Deidara.

"Mmmm, Iya… Hai… Sakura, Shimura-_senpai_."

"Sudah kubilang kan, Ino. Menguping itu tidak baik." kata Hinata menasehati Ino.

"Kalian juga sama…" keluh Sakura.

"Kalau begitu, kalian semua turun ya, pulang aja ya…" tegur Sai sambil mendorong mereka supaya turun. "Daaaaaah…."

_BLAAAK__!_

Sai yang sedang marah sempat membuat kaget dan takut Sakura. Apalagi Sai juga membanting pintu. Namun, tiba-tiba Sai mendekati Sakura dengan pandangan serius...

"Maaf, atas gangguan tadi. Mereka semua bikin aku kesal…"

Sakura tidak menjawab apa-apa. Ia masih _shock_ dengan gubrakan pintu tadi.

"Haruno, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu."

"Aaaah, iya. Ada apa, Shimura-_senpai_?"

Sai mendekati Sakura hingga jarak antara mereka berdua semakin mendekat. Sakura pun dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Sai yang tidak beraturan, dan hangatnya suhu tubuh Sai saat itu.

"Aaaaaargghhh, gak bisa. Gak bisa!" kesal Sai sambil memegangi kepalanya dan menjauh dari Sakura.

"Tenang, Sai. Tenang." pinta Sai pada dirinya sendiri.

Kemudian SAI berbalik. Kembali menatap emerald Sakura.

Ia menarik nafas panjang dan siap untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Haruno, kamu benar-benar anak yang polos dan baik hati. Aku masih ingat saat aku pertama kali melihatmu, saat ujian siswa baru. Kamu menolong seekor anak anjing yang kedinginan dengan menaruh payungmu di atas kardusnya. Aku, saat itu, terus mencarimu, menunggumu, dan ternyata kamu juga masuk sekolah ini dan kini aku menemukanmu. Aku pun tak tahu mengapa aku seperti ini di depanmu. Padahal, aku baru saja hari ini bertemu secara langsung denganmu." kata Sai berbicara panjang lebar tanpa henti. "Mungkin, ini terlalu cepat. Aku tahu, kamu pun pasti belum mengenalku, namun… _Suki da yo, Haruno_. Aku menyukaimu, Haruno."

Angin berhembus kencang di atas atap itu. Sakura, yang baru pertama kali di"tembak" seorang cowok, membeku, bak salju di musim dingin. Namun, ia dengan jelas mendengar semua yang dikatakan Sai. Ia belum mengenal Sai sama sekali, tidak ada alasan baginya untuk menerima Sai sebagai cowoknya. Dan akhirnya…..

"A-aku, belum mengenal _senpai_ sama sekali. T-tapi aku tahu bahwa _senpai_ adalah orang yang baik. Ini adalah pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, seseorang menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Aku pun belum pernah berpacaran satu kali pun. Tentu saja, ini adalah pengalaman yang baru bagiku. T-tapi, aku belum mengenal _senpai_, aku belum mengenal _senpai_…."

Sakura bingung harus menjawab apa. Orang yang baru beberapa menit ia kenal, menyatakan perasaan padanya. Ia bingung.

"Aku belum bisa menerimanya, _senpai_….." tolak Sakura.

Mendengar jawaban Sakura, senyuman kecil terbentuk dari wajah Sai.

"Haa... Terima kasih, Haruno. Aku juga sudah memikirkan kemungkinan kamu akan menolakku. Wajar saja, orang asing yang baru kau kenal, tiba-tiba menyatakan perasaannya padamu."

"Maaf, _senpai….. _"

Sakura yang bingung harus menjawab apa akhirnya menolak Sai yang menyatakan perasaan padanya. Meskipun, dalam hati Sakura, ia senang ada cowok yang menyatakan perasaan padanya. Ia tidak dapat membohongi dirinya sendiri. Mungkin, perasaan ini masih berbentuk benih, dan ketika saatnya perasaan ini mulai berbunga, aku ingin bisa seperti _senpai_, menyatakan perasaanku juga, ucapnya dalam hati.

"Tapi, aku tak akan menyerah. Aku akan membuatmu menyukaiku, Haruno."

Sai keceplosan. Padahal itu adalah tekad yang ia ucapkan dalam hati. Ia segera menutup mulutnya segera setelah mengatakan apa yang ia pikirkan tadi.

_Wuuuush…_

Angin bertiup kencang dan menerbangkan sebuah kertas yang telah lama digenggam Sai di tangannya. Dan kertas itu tepat mendarat di depan Sakura. Kertas itu basah. Sakura mengambilnya dan melihat apa yang tertulis di kertas basah itu.

* * *

_Haruno, kamu benar-benar anak yang polos dan baik hati. Aku masih ingat saat aku pertama kali melihatmu, saat ujian siswa baru. Kamu menolong seekor anak anjing yang kebasahan dengan menaruh payungmu di atas kardusnya. Aku, saat itu, terus mencarimu, menunggumu, dan ternyata kamu juga masuk sekolah ini dan kini aku menemukanmu. Aku pun tak tahu mengapa aku seperti ini di depanmu. Padahal, aku baru saja hari ini bertemu secara langsung denganmu. Mungkin, ini terlalu cepat. Aku tahu, kamu pun pasti belum mengenalku, namun Suki da yo, Haruno. Aku menyukaimu, Haruno._

* * *

"Aaaaah, kertas itu." teriak Sai.

Ini kan perkataan yang ia katakan padaku tadi, batin Sakura.

"Aku mempersiapkan terlebih dahulu apa yang akan aku katakan pada cewek yang kusukai." tambah Sai sambil membalikkan badannya. Malu.

Fuih… Lucu sekali cowok ini, tawa Sakura dalam hati. Dibalik penampilannya yang dingin, ternyata ia pemalu. Kertas ini sampai basah, ia tegang sekali sepertinya.

Mereka berdua pun turun dari atap sekolah.

"Izinkan aku mengantarmu, pulang." pinta Sai yang berbicara tanpa menatap mata Sakura. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke sisi lain. Ia gak bisa melihat Sakura saat itu. Aku akan berusaha, Haruno. Aku akan membuktikan bahwa aku bisa mengisi relung di hatimu tekad Sai.

Sakura yang berjalan berduaan dengan seorang cowok sebaik dan sekeren Sai pun, jantungnya berdetak tak beraturan. Aku senang, bisa merasakan perasaan ini untuk pertama kalinya, pikirnya dalam hati.

Terima Kasih, _senpai_…

* * *

~つづく~

* * *

_Wuuuuuaaa~~_

_Kenapa author teriak-teriak fangirling sendiri ya baca fic tulisan sendiri juga! *dasar cewek.* Maklum fic ini ditulisnya juga pas jama SMA, eh sekarang pas publish udah hampir lulus kuliah. Kerasa baca komik shoujo. Maaf ya kalau ceritanya keknya mainstream~ Dan yang sebenarnya suka buah Cherry ya si Author ini khakhakha. Kelakuan author pas kecil persis kayak di cerita, maling buah Cherry khakhaka... Maksain Sakura suka Cherry, namanya juga cocok sih sebenarnya Cherry Blossom, bodo ah..._

_Reviewnya ditunggu yaa~~ XDD_


End file.
